


Here’s the Baby.

by myxherokacchan



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxherokacchan/pseuds/myxherokacchan
Summary: Pregnant Reader x Over Protective Negan = Father Negan and bonus baby scene! No smut.





	Here’s the Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> http://apocalypticxlove.tumblr.com/post/157933173741/heres-the-baby-request  
> Link for tumblr post.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re goin’?”Negan’s gruff voice questioned, the once dark den now brighter than the sun, those damn factory lights, my husband had Lucille in his hand ready to attack. Frozen, I stared at Negan in shock, he was dead asleep just seconds ago, I checked! His brows furrowed immediately once he had another look at me with the lights on. I was currently in the middle of sneaking out, my hand on the door knob, my shoes hung over my shoulder against my back, to keep quiet, right next to my packed bag. Negan blinked slowly, moving to the side to take a moment, he grasped at his jaw rubbing at his face and let out a laugh, his mind unable to wrap around what he was seeing. “Don’t even think about fuckin’ lyin’ to me, babygirl.”

I heard his words, but I didn’t want to hurt his feeling, I loved my husband, I really did but he was— a little much at times. Biting against the side of my lip, I gulped down the sudden lump in my throat, trying to find the simplest and kindest way to tell him I just needed to get away from this place. “I just need a walk.” I mumbled, looking away from his eyes for a moment before looking back.

“You’re lyin’.” Negan replied.

I gasped slightly, taken back. I always forgot just exactly how well Negan knew me, “…I—I…”

“You looked at the goddamn ground. You always look at the goddamn fuckin’ ground when you lie, (Y/N). Truth. Now.”

“I–I… .goddammit! I need a break from you!” I blurted out. Negan was always right about communication and if we were to keep this marriage sane we needed to talk and if he wanted the truth, he could fucking have it! “You are everywhere Negan, and I mean every-fucking-where! You’re hovering over me and I can’t fucking breathe! I can’t eat, I can’t go outside, I can’t even take a shit without you biting at my heels!” I groaned out, my hands moving up to grab against the side of my head in frustration, my fingers digging into my hair, gripping roughly at it. “You won’t leave me be! Ever!”

“You can’t fuckin’ breathe because you have a livin’ goddamn asskickin’ child inside of you!” Negan countered, dropping Lucille and rushing over to my side with his arms wide open. I threw my arms up in defense, stopping him in his tracks. Negan paused once again registering the situation, his brows furrowed and he gripped at the bridge of his nose in utter annoyance, “I won’t leave you alone because you’re my goddamn wife, I don’t fuckin’ have to! You’re mine and so is that motherfuckin’ baby!”

I huffed out in protest to his words, no matter how true or loud they were and any other day hearing them would have made me smile but I was being trapped like a wild animal. Everywhere I went, Negan was there— and no, not all at once but the moment I started to show, his over protectiveness multiplied. I wasn’t allowed outside the rooms after eight, then it was after seven, and now, in my last trimester, I am now not allowed outside at all. I couldn’t do anything without telling him nor make a move without him suddenly on my case. Negan began to send people out to do his business, refusing to go himself, knowing all too well that if he left me alone, I could make great use of it— like now.

“You’re breakin’ my heart here, (Y/N). I’m just tryin’ to keep you and my fuckin’ child safe.” Negan stepped closer and I stepped back. I just wanted a breather, get some air that didn’t involve or include my husband, and before I knew it, I was out the door and running away from him and the den. “W–What the shit!?” I heard Negan yell from behind me before both the sounds of our naked feet hit the pavement, echoing through the Sanctuary. I cannot believe he was actually running after me, I also couldn’t believe both of us grown ass adults were really running in the middle of the night!

“Leave me alone Negan!” I managed to reply before feeling my sudden energy boost start to drain from my body. This child of ours fed off of me more than I could eat in a day, which thankfully because of my husband and my title as the first wife, I was able to eat as much as this child wanted. Turning a corner, I neared the market area where I could easily maneuver through and loose him but I needed to stop. My lungs were more useful now that the baby dropped down to my lower half not kicking them anymore but breathing was still a hard task to do. Gaining twice my average weight and the very healthy child inside of me, my body ached more and more each day because of this, it was hard to breathe or do much of anything and running just made my aching legs scream.

Negan quickly caught up to me, because the moment I stopped I couldn’t really move again, one of his hands pressing gently against my lower back the minute he was close enough, “can we just… . Pause for a second.” Negan murmured into my ear, helping me straighten my back again, the soreness causing me to wince out. My husband shook his head before staring down at me with that stupidly sexy smirk of his, “You had this planned all day, didn’t you, you little shit?”

“You know me all to we—” I began but a sudden tickling feeling down my legs and the sounds of water hitting the floor caught my attention. Both Negan and I looked down at the floor, surrounding both our feet was a large puddle, my hand quickly moved in between my thighs, “D–Did I just–?” I stuttered, lifting the hand to my face, sniffing quickly at my fingers, which thankfully wasn’t covered in urine— I know, so disgusting, but this can happen when a large baby kicks the fuck out of your bladder three to four times in one second, you piss yourself. Bam! Welcome to motherhood!

Then it hit me, “…my water broke…” I whispered, or did I? I don’t know!

“What was that?” my husband answered, more focused on getting out of the puddle.

“My fucking water broke!” I screamed, my hands pressing against my stomach. My eyes moved from my swollen belly and up to my husband who was looking at me but at the same time past me. “Hell– ahh!” all of a sudden I was lifted from the ground and pressed tightly against Negan’s chest, he had lifted me and began to run back towards the den. He had forgotten to grab his 2-way-radio to call the doctor.

* * *

 

It’s been five hours since my water broke and the contractions smacked me in the face, they were still lengths apart but fuck, were they getting more and more painful. I had pushed my shirt up over my belly, feeling hot with it against my skin as Negan rubbed roughly at my tensed back, I was hugging around his neck while he leaned down in front of me. I squeezed down on his shoulders as another contraction began again, my stomach muscles squeezing so tightly, it lifted up to the right. “Ohhhh…goooood… .fuuuuck!” I groaned into his neck as the pain wracked my body, causing my breath to hitch in my throat while I pushed. “You gotta’ breathe (Y/N).” Sherry cooed as she pushed my hair away from my face and brought a cool towel to my forehead, forcing a sigh from my lips. I began pushing within a few minutes of my water breaking, no matter how much everyone tried to stop me, this baby wanted out today, not giving anyone time to set up my room in the clinic.

The den was where my child would be born, my sister wives all helped the doctor prepare the room and two of Negan’s most trusted men moved the couches to leave me more space. The contraction finally stopped and I took this time to really breathe, I lifted off of my husband and slowly paced around the small room again. The baby wiggled inside of me continuously, making the skin of my stomach crawl, only stopping when a contraction forced it still. Speaking of contractions, another one forced me to hunch over and moan out, Negan immediately coming to my aid again. “Baby. Baby, you gotta’ lay down.”

“Listen to him, (Y/N).” The doctor added, “her contractions are now three minutes apart, it’s time.”

“Simon. Dwight. Thanks for helpin’, now go outside and watch the fuckin’ doors. I don’t fuckin’ care if the world is magically endin’ twice… do not let anyone. And I mean anyone inside, do you understand?”

“Understood, sir.” Both spoke in unison, shutting the door behind them as they left the room.

“Let’s leave them be,” I overheard Tanya say while the other wives nodded and quickly started to leave the room, live natural birth wasn’t for everyone and I really didn’t want an audience. I could feel my face getting hot as I pushed harder, I was focusing everything I had on pushing, forgetting I needed air almost every time I felt the need to. Negan helped settle me down flat against the floor, leaning into his upper body while the doctor moved in between my thighs, checking to see if things were progressing smoothly or not. “Just by the look of things, the child will be here any minute. Keep up the good work mama.”

I ignored the man, feeling like I might pop a blood vessel pushing so hard, “If you gotta’ move, go ahead and move babygirl. I’ll be right fuckin’ here, I won’t leave your side.” Negan reassured me, his lips pressing hard into the side of my head but I could tell he was nervous, by how hard he was breathing and how sweaty his palms were. But then I started to feel the ring of fire down below and forgot all about my husband’s existence, I needed to scream, so I did.

* * *

 

My eyes suddenly opened, releasing me from the deepest sleep I have ever had in my life, what time was it — what year was it? My head didn’t lift from the pillow and I debated on just going back to bed but I suddenly remembered who kept me in agonizing pain for sixteen hours. “…aa…ahh…” I winced attempting to lift from the bed but failing miserably. I wanted to sit up but the pain from the stitches in my vagina refused to let that happen, I sighed out while slumping back down on the bed, my eyes moving back up to scan the room. They quickly landed on the man huddled on the couch next to the windows, his legs comfortably resting on the couch and his back turned towards me. “Negan.”

“Mommy’s awake…” I heard him coo out, lifting slowly and carefully from the couch, when he finally turned to me, I was taken back by his wide smile and the sight of him holding our son brought tears to my eyes. “How the fuck is he so small?” my husband whispered while carefully sliding into bed, I laughed at how silly this incredibly tall, large and dangerous man attempted to keep such a tiny, tiny being safe inside of both his large arms.

“He really is tiny.” I beamed, lifting a sore arm up to gently caress the dark cowlick sticking up from his head, just like his father already.

“Great fuckin’ job babe, he’s goddamn perfect. I’m tearin’ up.” Negan gushed, gently laying our son down in between us, placing a big hand over his tiny body. He couldn’t keep his hands off of him and just seeing him this way made me fall for him all over again, the only good thing that came out of this end of the world crap was because I found Negan out there. Negan helped keep me alive and now he has given me the most precious gift, I wouldn’t be attempting another escape from this haven ever again.

Slumping down to press my head into my pillow once more, I wiggled down to be face-to-face with the cutest pinkest face in the world. My eyes traced every inch of this child’s face, never wanting to miss a thing even though all he was doing was sleeping. My finger pressed gently against his little nose making him move slightly, he had Negan’s nose which made my smile wider, I had given birth to another much smaller Negan, “this world won’t stand a chance.”

“You’re goddamn fuckin’ right.”

“And you have got to start watching your mouth around the baby.”


End file.
